Hooked
by Twistergirl14
Summary: A short story, maybe be turned into a series, about Shannon Moore falling for someone.


**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING, but Kinley unless told otherwise!!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!! .**

**Hallway**

Matt, Shannon and Jeff, who was visiting Smackdown, were standing outside of Shannon's locker room talking, waiting for Smackdown to start. Shannon was busy filling them in on how Jamie Noble has been going crazy, because of Hornswaggle.

**Hallway by Catering**

A girl with blonde hair, with chunks of bright green in it, was sitting on a big crate listening to her Ipod. She was wearing her black Tripp' pants that had green on them, which also had a lot of chains attached to them. Along with a green shirt that said, "Kiss me or Fight me," in white letters.

She was nervous, she was making her debut against Victoria later tonight.

She sighed and laid down so all you could see was some of her green hair. She needed to clear her mind.

**15 Minutes Later**

"HORNSWAGGLE!" was all the girl heard before someone grabbed her hair and pulled.

"AHH! HEY! WHAT THE HELL??" she yelled, as she sat up and looked down to see who pulled her hair.

"Dammit! I thought you were Hornswaggle! I hate the Irish!!"

"EXSUCE ME!" she said, feeling insulted.

"You heard me."

She slide off the crate and stood in front of him, "Take it back."

"No I won't."

The girl looked mad, but she suddenly grinned, before kicking Noble in the shin and running.

"AHHH!! God DAMMIT!! GET BACK HERE!!" Noble shouted, as he grabbed his shin, jumping up and down on one foot, before taking off after her.

She ran around a corner and saw three guys standing at the end of the hallway.

"HELP!" she cried out, as she reached them panting, "Crazy ass dude…. Leprechaun…talk."

One of the guys, who had blonde hair with black streaks in it asked, "What?"

She opened her mouth to say something, only for Noble to round the corner, "Get Back Here!!"

She eep'd and dove behind the blonde, "Save me!"

The Matt and Jeff looked at one another, as Shannon caught Jamie Noble, "Your chasing a girl?"

"Step aside. I'm going to kick her ass."

"And why's that?" One of the guys said, he had multi- colored hair (JEFF!! .)

"She kicked me!"

"While if you haven't of pulled my hair and insulted me, I won't have kicked you!" the girl said with an attitude, after Noble tried to blame everything on her, which, of course, led to an argument between them, with the other three trying and failing to separate them.

Then IT happen…..

"All you Irish people are the same!! Stupid, Stubborn and little Bastards!!"

The girl's eyes flashed and out of nowhere….BAM!! Noble went down, because of a MEGA MONSTER BITCH SLAP!!

The other three guys all winced, at the impact, and put a hand on their own cheek.

"Ouch." One of the guys murmured.

Jamie Noble slowly got to his feet. He turned around and looked at the girl, before stalking forward and pulling back his right hand to hit her.

The girl, hands on hips, stood and watched as he started to swing. Never backing down.

Before anyone could react, Noble let out a yell, grabbing his leg, where teeth imprints were left, shouting, "HORNSWAGGLE!!"

The girl grinned as the little Hornswaggle came running over towards her, on his little legs.

Noble went to follow, but the blonde guy from before, stopped him, "Why don't you just leave."

Noble growled, before turning and stalking away. Once he was gone the blonde, black and mutli- colored hair guys turned to the girl, who was giving Hornswaggle a hug.

"Hey Hornswaggle! Do you know were Uncle Finley is?"

Hornswaggle nodded, and jumped up and down.

"Hang on one second, then we'll go to him, ok?"

Hornswaggle nodded again.

The girl stood up and face the three guys, "Thanks for the help. I didn't think her would ever leave me alone."

The blonde hair guy smiled, "No problem."

The dark haired one was quite for a minute before saying, "You're related to Finley."

The multi- haired one shook his head at him.

"Yep! He's my uncle. OH! How rude of me, my name is Kinley."

"I'm Shannon. Shannon Moore." The blonde said, "This is Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"It's nice to meet you. I hate to rush, but I've got to fine my uncle before Hornswaggle's match. Maybe I'll see you guys later?"

Shannon smiled, "Definitely."

Kinley smiled, "See you guys later. Come on, Hornswaggle."

Mat and Jeff shook their heads as they watched Shannon never take his eyes off of Kinley.

Matt slapped his hands on Shannon's shoulders, "Come back to us Shannon."

"Huh?" Shannon said, turning back to the two brothers.

Jeff smirked, "Dude you just met her…And you ALREADY hooked."

"I AM NOT!" Shannon yelled, as Matt and Jeff walked down the hallway with Shannon following behind them complaining.

**What did you think? Review Please!!**


End file.
